


when our heartbeats align

by reidingrainbow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, George hates touching lowkey, George is me, Idiots in Love, Love Languages, M/M, Sapnap loves cuddling, kinda angsty but mostly fluff, physical touch, they cuddle a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidingrainbow/pseuds/reidingrainbow
Summary: Three times George lets Sapnap touch him, and one where he initiates.orSapnap's love language is physical touch, and George's is quite the opposite.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 549





	when our heartbeats align

**Author's Note:**

> here is my contribution to sapnotfound please enjoy :)
> 
> (thank you haley for the inspo)

1

George was not one for physical touch.

He’s closed off, not open about many things. His personal bubble is his own, never really popping for anyone unless deemed absolutely necessary. He may come off as cold, unyieldingly unemotional, but that’s just who is his. He’s never been affectionate, never been the first one to spew words of love or to give soft touches bathed in the morning light. And that’s okay. He doesn’t have to.

George was not one for physical touch, and that wouldn’t be a problem, except Sapnap is 99% sure his love language is exactly that.

And it’s hard, being with George, who walks around in oversized hoodies and lazy smiles and it makes Sapnap want to scream. It would be so easy, so effortless to just wrap him up and never let go. The urge to touch his silky skin or run a hand through his dark hair is so strong, and he wills it away every time the boy walks into their shared kitchen or bedroom. It’s so hard to live with him, to see temptation in its most pure form and not be able to reach it. Sapnap is being tortured.

They connect sometimes, although it's rare. Sometimes, George will brush him intentionally when they pass in the hallway or squeeze his hand for a second when he’s proud of something Sapnap accomplished. They sit close together on the couch often, thighs pressed together but hands on their own. George allows kisses sometimes too, but very infrequently and at times when Sapnap isn't prepared to absorb them fully. Sapnap has grown used to all of this, though, and he’s okay. It’s a little painful and difficult to manage, but he can survive.

It’s been a long day of streaming for Sapnap. He speedran for a few hours in the afternoon, reading donations and laughing at chat spam. Karl even joined in at one point for moral support, which quickly turned into bullying when Sapnap died in the nether twice in a row. By the time he gets off his computer, it’s the evening time, and Sapnap realizes he hasn’t seen his boyfriend all day.

He leaves his room and walks down the hall to the left, where George’s streaming set up is. The door is closed, which probably signifies that he’s streaming now, but Sapnap ignores that in favor of pushing the door open.

George looks over at him with a glare. Sapnap admires the headphones that sit atop his head snuggly, the light flush that fills his cheeks. George turns back to his monitor quickly, “Sorry, chat! Give me a moment!”

Sapnap watches him click a few buttons on his keyboard before slipping his headphones off, leaving a little dent in his hair. Sapnap wants to run a hand through it, mess it up a bit. George crosses his arms, “What do you want?”

“Wow,” Sapnap huffs overdramatically. He walks over to George and leans against his desk. “That's a terrible way to talk to your boyfriend.”

George rolls his eyes and repeats, “What do you want? You know I’m live, right?”

“I know,” Sapnap grins. George is so cute when he’s annoyed. “I was just wondering how long you’d be...”

George’s eyes flit to the clock that’s overhead. He hums, “Probably another hour.”

“Great,” Sapnap says. “Wanna watch a movie when you’re done? I’ll order pizza.”

“You interrupted my stream to ask if I wanted to watch a movie with you?” George deadpans.

“Yeah!”

“Get out.”

Sapnap gives him a cheeky grin before scampering out of the room and shutting the door. He loves messing with George, pushing his buttons, but he knows his limits too. He ends up ordering a large cheese for the two of them to share, and he sets up some sodas and a bowl of popcorn in the living room and waits patiently for his boyfriend to join him.

It’s a little over an hour when George finally makes an appearance. He looks tired, the rings around his eyes more prominent now that his face isn't glowing in neon lighting. He rubs his face with the paws created by his large blue hoodie as he walks down the stairs. Sapnap smiles at him, “Hey, cutie.”

George throws him a look, “Really?”

“You know you like it,” Sapnap laughs. He pats the cushion next to him and George shuffles over and plops down. He grabs a slice of pizza and takes a small bite. “What do you want to watch?”

George shrugs and takes another bite, “Don't care. You pick.”

He ends up putting on a Marvel movie, although he’s not really watching. His attention is fully on the boy next to him, who after eating two slices of pizza and half a bowl of popcorn is now dozing off slowly. Every second spent slipping from consciousness, he falls closer and closer to Sapnap, until his head is resting on Sapnap’s shoulder. His mouth lets out soft puffs of air with every exhale, and he looks so adorable and soft that Sapnap’s heart melts.

Sapnap slowly moves his arms around George’s slim frame and pulls him a bit closer before laying back a bit. George’s arms move over his chest softly and he mumbles, “Mm, What are you doing?”

“Shush,” Sapnap shushes him, pulling him so he’s lying on top. “Go back to sleep.”

“Sap,” George whispers. He clutches Sapnap’s shirt in his fists.

Sapnap runs his fingers through George’s hair, pushing it out of his face. He leans down and kisses his forehead, “It’s okay. Just sleep. I’ll take you to bed later, baby.”

George snuggles closer. Sapnap adores him like this, when his walls are down, too tired to maintain his control. Sapnap continues to massage his scalp, reveling in the way George takes deep breaths against him. He looks so peaceful, so beautiful, and Sapnap is so insanely lucky.

“I love you,” He whispers in George’s ear.

He sees his boyfriend's lips curl upward.

2

It’s cold in England, Sapnap quickly learns.

When he moved here with George, he really didn’t expect the temperature to be so low all the time. He’s from Texas and is not used to it, especially since he’s only lived here for five months.

Their heaters are not doing their job, and he can see George shivering in his computer chair from where he sits on their bed. The boy has two layers on and yet his nose is still tinted red. He condenses in on himself, practically hugging himself to keep out the cold, and Sapnap frowns.

He stands and walks over to George. He kneels on the floor next to him and George doesn’t look, still focused on editing his video. Sapnap places a hand on his arm, “George.”

George hums in response and turns his head. His hood is covering part of his forehead, he’s practically drowning in fabric. “Sapnap.”

“You’re shaking,” Sapnap rubs over his arm. He can feel his boyfriend vibrating beneath his fingertips.

George shakes his head, “M’Fine, it’s just...a bit chilly. I-I'll be alright.”

He turns to grab his mouse again, but Sapnap grabs his hand first. He intertwines their fingers. “C’mon, let's go warm up. You can edit the rest of this tomorrow.”

George is staring at their hands and Sapnap goes to pull away, thinking he crossed the line, but George just squeezes a bit and clears his throat, “How do you suggest we do that?”

Sapnap stands, “Let’s go take a shower.”

George’s eyes widen. He pulls his hand away, rubs it on the denim of his jeans. “S-Sap, that’s-”

“Babe,” Sapnap chuckles. “You’ve seen me naked.”

George goes bright red. He turns his head away, swivels his chair around, “Stop it.”

Sapnap grabs the back of his chair and turns him again. He reaches out his hand, “C’mon. Let me help.”

George groans and grabs his hand, letting himself be pulled up. Sapnap draws him into a hug, soft and light, only lasting for a second. It feels so nice to be pressed against him, even for a moment.

They make it to the bathroom. Sapnap quickly strips off his clothing, not really caring for modesty, but George is a lot more tedious. He takes his time; Each item of clothing is neatly folded and placed on the counter next to him. Sapnap watches him with a fond smile; He’s so gorgeous, the artificial light increases his luminosity tenfold, and his amber eyes are serene. George catches his gaze and narrows his eyes, which makes Sapnap laugh and throw his hands up in surrender.

He turns the knob in the shower up as high as it will go, testing the water on his skin first before stepping inside. It feels nice, the steam culminates around him. He dips his head under the head, getting his hair wet and he sighs. It feels so nice to be warm.

George comes in after him and shuts the curtain. He seems a bit nervous, and Sapnap opens his arms to give him more space. His boyfriend steps closer to him and puts his hands on his chest, blunt nails digging into Sapnap’s skin. Sapnap looks down at him, runs a hand through George’s now wet locks, “Better?”

George nods and shuts his eyes. He leans his head on Sapnap’s chest, their height difference apparent. Sapnap reaches over to the caddy and pumps some shampoo into his hand before slowly rubbing it in George’s hair. He uses both hands to suds it up and he massages it through the strands. He feels George relax against him and he smirks, “Feel good?”

“Shut up,” George mumbles. He draws circles with the pads of his fingers.

Sapnap hums, “Be nice. I’m doing you a favor.”

Sapnap grabs his chin softly and leans George’s head back into the water, watching as the bubbles slowly leave his boyfriend's head. He bends forward and pecks George’s lips once, twice, and he feels the other smile against his lips. He whispers, breath fanning over Sapnap’s mouth, “You’re so sappy.”

“I just love being with you like this,” Sapnap says in return. The hand not on George’s face runs down his side. Goosebumps follow his trail. He rests his forehead on George’s. Their noses nudge. “I love you.”

George opens his eyes. They swirl, like liquid gold, like everything good and bright in this world. Sapnap is mesmerized instantaneously. “Sapnap.”

Sapnap leans forward, kisses him sweetly. The hands on his chest slide upward to his shoulders as he presses his lips harder. Teeth scrape teeth as he melts further into the person he loves more than anything in this world. It’s so unusual, being like this, but it's so exquisite. He kisses George like it's his first time, soaking up every soft gasp and tender move and overwhelming feeling he gets from it. His hand cups his cheek, thumb caressing the soft skin there as he dips his tongue inside George’s mouth again and again.

It feels like forever before George pulls away breathlessly, pupils blow wide and lips red. “I love you too, you know. I... I don’t say it often, but I do.”

Sapnap smiles. He brushes his cheek again; His freckles are constellations, and he wants to memorize them, map them on his fingertips. He kisses the tip of George’s nose, squeezes his side.

“I know.”

3

He’s midstream, face-cam on and laughing. He’s trying to beat the game in under thirty, and he’s actually doing pretty well today. Luck is on his side, his trades are high, and he hasn’t fallen in lava yet.

“Thank you for the ten gifted!” He says in his microphone. He’s a little self-conscious because his face is on stream, but he gives a smile, which sends the chat into a frenzy, makes him smile harder.

There’s a small knock on his door and he turns his head, “Come in! Guys, George is here!”

The door opens, and Sapnap expects his boyfriend to walk in with a grin and a bit of sass like he normally does, but that is not the case. He can tell George is crying by the way his chin wobbles and how he’s hugging himself like it’s the only comfort he’ll receive.

George isn't the type of person to cry in front of people. In fact, he rarely gets emotional at all, so seeing him like this sends a sharp feeling through Sapnap’s spine. He turns to his camera at a fast pace, “I’ll be right back, chat.”

He mutes his microphone as George steps over to him, head hanging low. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

George shakes his head. “N-Nothing. Can you just...?”

He’s looking at Sapnap’s lap. Sapnap raises his eyebrows and leans back a little, and George sits down on him and crawls further up. He straddles him, wraps his arms around Sapnap’s neck, and buries his face in the junction between his collarbone and shoulder. He can feel George’s tears staining his skin and his heart breaks.

He slowly rubs up and down George’s back, “Let me end my stream, and then-”

“No! No, pl-please continue,” George stutters out. He looks up at Sapnap, eyes glossy, tear tracks evident on his cheeks. Sapnap wipes a stray away with the back of his hand. “I... I just wanna be with you.”

“Okay, okay,” Sapnap rubs his back again. “Breathe, baby. You can stay here for as long as you want, always.”

Sapnap feels George lay his head down again and he turns back to his computer. Chat is going like rapid-fire and he realizes his camera is still on, so he unmutes as fast as possible, “Guys, George is okay. He’s just gonna sit here with us!”

“Tell them I say hi, please,” George whispers. Sapnap kisses the top of his head.

“He says hello,” Sapnap giggles softly. “Okay, let's beat the stupid ender dragon!”

He plays for the next hour, arms around George’s frame, encompassing the boy as he continuously attempts to beat the game. He feels George’s breath slowing down, he feels him relax against him. He occasionally presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s head, which makes chat go insane. By the time he’s ending stream, he’s pretty sure George is asleep.

“Thank you for watching everyone,” Sapnap says as lowly as possible. “George is asleep right now, but I’ll let him know that you wish him well! I’m sure he’s a little stressed out, that’s all.”

He’s lying and he feels a bit bad about it, but he doesn’t want to worry anyone. He’s sure it’ll be all over Twitter soon, hell, it probably already is, but he’ll cross that bridge when he gets to it.

He ends stream and his discord pings. He opens the app on his computer and sees a message from Dream.

_Saw stream. Is he okay?_

Sapnap licks his lips and types back,

_He's asleep. About to talk to him. I’ll text in a bit._

He turns off his computer and softly nudges his head into George’s, “Baby, wake up.”

He hears a soft whine from the back of George’s throat. His legs are getting numb, so he decides to slide his hands under George’s thighs and pick him up. George grumbles a bit, grips him tighter as he walks out of the room and into their shared room. There, he sits down on the edge of their bed. He keeps an arm wrapped around his waist and cups his cheek with the other, slowly pulling his head up. “George. Talk to me.”

George sniffles softly, “I’m fine now.”

“No, you're not gonna do that. You’re not gonna shut me out,” Sapnap says seriously. George’s eyes flit away from him. He grabs George’s hand in his own and holds it up to his chest. “Talk to me, please. I don’t like seeing you like this.”

George starts to sob again, shaking in his arms, “I just have...s-so much to do, a-and it feels like I-I'm never gonna finish a-any of it...and the picture I posted yesterday got a lot of negative comments, a-and-”

He starts coughing harshly and Sapnap pulls him into his chest. He rocks George side to side, lets him get all his tears out. He guesses this has been building for a long time and is now pouring out all at once, and he feels so bad. He wishes George would come talk to him more often, that he wouldn’t be so self-destructive. He wants to help him, and he’ll always be here for him. _Always._

“Sweetheart,” Sapnap says softly. George sniffles into his shirt. “I can help you with anything you need. I’ll help you edit and post and whatever else you want me to do. You know that right?”

He feels George nod. He pulls the boy even closer, so close that there's no space between them. He continues, “And George? You are so goddamn beautiful. You’re my favorite thing to look at, the most gorgeous entity on this fucking planet, and anyone who says otherwise is a fool. Everything about you is perfection. _Everything._ ”

George lets out another sob and wraps his arms low on Sapnap’s torso, “I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve everything,” Sapnap replies, hugging him again. He holds him for a while until George finally relaxes, and then he asks, “Want to go to sleep?”

George sits up and rubs his eyes, which are puffy and bloodshot. He nods, “Can I have one of your hoodies, please?”

He sounds so soft and Sapnap smiles, “Of course, baby.”

He pushes George off his lap softly and walks to their closet. He pulls one of his larger hoodies off a hanger, since he knows George likes oversized clothing, and he turns. George has moved up under the covers, curled inward on himself, head on one of their pillows. He walks over and sits down on the edge again, “Sit up and I’ll help you.”

George lifts himself up and Sapnap grabs the bottom of the article, softly pulling it over George’s head. George puts his arms through the holes before yawning. He looks up at Sapnap as he lays back down, “Thank you.”

Sapnap leans forward and kisses his temple. He lays down next to his lover and instinctively, George turns over and backs himself up. Sapnap tucks an arm under George’s body and noses at the back of his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” George whispers. He places a hand over Sapnap’s, squeezing to reiterate.

They fall asleep, intertwined.

4

Sapnap has had a rough day.

The one time he leaves his house it downpours, and of course, he had no umbrella on him. To make matters worse, he had his laptop with him, which is now ruined. It had a bunch of important emails on it and his new video that he had just finished editing, and now it’s all gone.

When he gets back home, he slams the door and heads for the laundry room. He knows he’s trudging water behind him, but he’s too upset to care. He pulls his clothes off and throws them in the dryer. He runs a hand through his wet hair; He’s gonna have to buy a whole new laptop and restart his editing tonight. He’s pissed.

He grabs a pair of sweats from the laundry basket and pulls them on just as George walks into the room, “Hey- Woah, okay then.”

“Not the time,” Sapnap grumbles.

George raises his eyebrows, “You good? You should dry your hair before you get sick- “

“I know,” Sapnap interrupts him. He tries to push past George to leave, but George grabs his arm, “What, George?”

“I know you're pissed off, but don’t take it out on me,” George says softly, looking him directly in the eye. Sapnap instantly softens. George moves his hand down to grab Sapnap’s, and Sapnap gives him a curious stare. George shrugs, “C’mon.”

“Where are we going?” Sapnap asks as George drags them out of the room and to the living room.

“Lay down,” George says.

Sapnap’s eyes widen in disbelief, “What?”

“Just do it Sapnap!” George huffs, crossing his arms. “I’m trying to be...helpful.”

Sapnap slowly sits on the couch, “So what, you're gonna...hold me? That doesn’t sound like you.”

George sits next to him, “Yeah, well you’ve been doing a lot for me lately and I know you like...this. I’m trying to be a good boyfriend okay? Lay the fuck down and help a guy out.”

Sapnap laughs loudly and lies on the couch. The prospect of George doing something he hates because he knows Sapnap loves it is too amazing to pass up, and it fills his heart with love. George lays down next to him awkwardly, “Not gonna lie, I don’t know how to do this.”

Sapnap laughs and tucks his head into George’s chest, right over his heart, “Put your arms around me.”

“Your hair smells,” George counters, but does what he’s told. It feels so nice, to be all encompassed by George, who has a really soft sweater on and radiates unnatural warmth. He hums, so content. He can't even remember why he was mad.

He tilts his head up and kisses George’s lips softly, “Thank you, babe.”

“Whatever,” George rolls his eyes, smiling, nonetheless.

“You secretly love this,” Sapnap smirks.

George pinches his side, “Shut up, Sapnap. Take a nap or something.”

“M’kay, fine,” Sapnap lays his head down. He can hear George’s heart beating. That heart beats only for him. He sighs, ready to tell George his favorite words, but George starts speaking first.

“I love you,” He rushes out. “I beat you to it! Ha!”

Sapnap chuckles against his boyfriend, “You beat me to it, yes.”

He looks up. George smiles down at him, “You okay now?”

“I’m perfect,” Sapnap hum, rubbing Georges stomach softly. “You make me so happy, you know.”

“Ew, don’t get sappy,” George says with a laugh.

Sapnap rolls his eyes and kisses the center of George’s chest. He’ll get sappy because it’s the truth. He means it with every atom in his body. He loves him so much, and he thinks he'll love George until the end of time. He knows he will. Every moment they spend touching is another moment he falls deeper and more in love with the boy that’s holding him so close.

He never wants to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE i love their dynamic so much !! this is kinda a stepping stone into this ship for me because i'm in the process of writing a really long oneshot for sapnotfound and i wanted to see if you guys like them first !! personally, i think they go really well together and im super excited to play around with their dynamic more in the future ! love you and thank you for reading !!


End file.
